


Flautas y recuerdos

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Recuerdos de Moz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Detrás de cada sentimiento, cada acción y gesto, se esconde un recuerdo de su vida pasada; acompaña a Moz en la conmovedora búsqueda de sus memorias. Drabbles basados en extractos de las cartas de Mozart.





	1. Ella tenía una flauta mágica.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero acercarme lo más posible a la personalidad de Moz, no prometo nada. Es muy, muy corto, pero lo escribí en un momento fugaz de inspiración. Este drabble está relacionado con una de las muchas mujeres que influenciaron, en un momento u otro, en la vida de Mozart. Intenten adivinar quién.

Él buscaba ese pequeño detalle, un desencadenante que hiciera florecer el recuerdo.

Comenzó con una añoranza que estaba presente en la diversión de su última broma, una que volvía en el aroma del jardín que Kanae cuidaba o en la risa de las chicas que ligaba; un cosquilleo en el estómago que subía por su cuerpo y terminaba en una sonrisa llena de vida. Mozart sonreía para alguien, una figura ausente en su vida y en su memoria.

La sensación era desesperante, pero no dolorosa, y crecía lentamente. Estaba en el sol que se levantaba cada mañana sobre la Otowakan, en el placer de los juegos que disfrutaba con sus amigos, en la música. Especialmente en su musik, como si cada nota encerrara el secreto del recuerdo ausente, persistiendo en silencio, negándose a salir por completo. 

La noche, particularmente, traía consigo un esbozo de esa calidez familiar. Tendido en medio de la oscuridad, su mente evocaba un susurro dulce con palabras que no lograba distinguir; sus dedos se cerrarían alrededor de una delgada mano que no existía, y su cuerpo se acurrucaría en el abrazo cariñoso que extrañaba. Mozart entraba al mundo de los sueños con la despreocupación de un niño que nada teme.

Y un día, en medio de un alboroto que casi destruye el mundo, el recuerdo despertó en Moz y la figura se convirtió en 'Ella'.

'Ella' jugaba con él y reían juntos. 'Ella' lo envolvía en sus brazos y cantaba antes de dormir. 'Ella' tocaba la flauta y hacía magia con sus notas.

_"— ¿Lo imaginas, Wolfie? Sería maravilloso que existiera una flauta mágica que volviera los sueños realidad."_

En ese momento, su sonrisa se ensanchó y su corazón agradeció a la que lo llenó de felicidad.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo a los fanáticos seres del espacio—. ¡Les presento mi mejor Musik!


	2. Y en tu favor, yo tampoco lo haría.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moz, una broma, Liszt molesta. 
> 
> ¿Cómo lo solucionará esta vez?

Tan simple como una araña en su cama, la broma más inocente del mundo (porque, siendo sinceros, Moz conocía bromas peores); y por eso no entendía la razón de su enfado.

De acuerdo, _tal vez_ era muy temprano para una broma. _Tal vez_ Liszt se había asustado demasiado. Y sus gritos, que se escucharon varios kilómetros a la redonda, _tal vez_ no fueron de diversión.

 _Tal vez_   _había_   _pasado de nuevo el límite._

Y Liszt llevaba una semana sin hablarle, incomodando a Moz más de la cuenta. Ser ignorado por una mujer guapa y encantadora como ella era un castigo peor que la muerte.

_Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas._

Lo primero que Liszt vio al despertar fue un globo flotando frente a ella. **"¿Sigues molesta?",** decía la nota que colgaba del globo y Liszt soltó un gruñido, mientras arrojaba la nota hacia la papelera.

En su armario otro globo y otra nota flotaban. **"¿Hablarás conmigo**   **algún**   **día?"** Liszt rodó los ojos y los hizo a un lado.

Fuera de su puerta también estaban el globo y la nota. **"Si no me hablas me moriré. Cof, cof, estoy muriendo."** Y esta vez, Liszt no pudo evitar sonreír.

Caminó hasta la puerta de Moz, donde había otra nota. **"Ya. Me morí. Dile a Kanae que la amo, y a Beto que fui yo quien se comió la última gyoza. Cof, cof, te quiero. ¡Addio!"**

La risa de Liszt se escuchó fuerte y clara, llena de cariño y diversión. Cuando le dio la vuelta a la nota se fijó que decía algo más. **"¡Ajá! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Lo logré!"**

Se abrió la puerta y tras ella un Mozart sonreía con suficiencia.

— Sabía que no te podías resistir a mí por mucho tiempo. Y en tu favor, yo tampoco lo haría.

Liszt sólo movió la cabeza y lo abrazó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W. A. Mozart a su prima, 28 de febrero  
> de 1778.-
> 
> ¿Si pronto hablaremos? ¿Si estoy a veces en tu mente? ¿Si estás enojada conmigo, pequeña tonta? ¿Si tu ira comienza a enfriarse? ¡Te estás riendo! ¡VICTORIA! Sabía que no podías resistirme, y en tu defensa, yo tampoco podría hacerlo.


End file.
